


Watcher: Vijay

by epsentinel



Category: Crossing Jordan, Highlander: The Series, crossover - Fandom
Genre: Annoyed Jordan, Bug as a possible Watcher, Confused Jordan, Crossover, Ficlet, Gen, General, Mac owes Jordan a new lab coat, Mention of Chief Medical Examiner Dr. Garret Macy, Mention of Det. Woody Hoyt, Mention of Forensic Technician Nigel Townsend, Mild Language, Watchers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 13:03:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epsentinel/pseuds/epsentinel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where a very mysterious incident happens, leaving Jordan short of a lab coat. - very short ficlet</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watcher: Vijay

“Bug, what the hell just happened?”  
Bug shook his head, “Jordan, you wouldn’t believe me if I told you.”  
Jordan turned to stare, “Bug, I just saw my incision on a corpse heal with blue sparks, I leave the room for five seconds to ask Nigel a question, and I come back in time to watch that corpse walking down the hall with my lab coat on. How the hell…What the hell…What wouldn’t I believe right now?”  
Bug sighed, “Jordan, you might want to sit down.”  
Jordan sighed, exasperated, and walked menacingly toward Bug, “I want answers, Bug. I want them now.”  
Bug swallowed, “You’re not going to like this, but…”  
“But what, Bug?”  
“He wasn’t dead.”  
“Excuse me?”  
“He wasn’t dead.”  
“Bug, he had no heartbeat. He had no brain function. He had massive internal injuries, including a broken neck. Of course he was dead.” Jordan watched as Bug shook his head, “He wasn’t dead?”  
“Nope. He’s immortal. He doesn’t really die unless his head is separated from his body.”  
“And you know this how?”  
Bug swallowed, “Umm…”  
“Bug?”  
“Jordan, there’s a lot that you don’t know about me.”  
“Other then the fact that you need to see a shrink more then I do…what don’t I know?”  
“Jordan, did you ever think that there were things in the world that you didn’t know about?”  
“Ummm…Yeah. Sure. I don’t know how you do some of the stuff you do with bugs. I don’t know how Woody doesn’t get more flack about his name. There’s a lot I don’t know.”  
Bug sighed, “I’m not talking about that, Jordan. I’m talking about mythical things. Spiritual things. Things that you have to take on faith alone.”  
Jordan frowned, “I never was good with ‘faith alone’ type things. Especially things that have to deal with church.”  
Bug shook his head again, “Jordan, for once in your life, just don’t ask. Okay?”  
Jordan was taken aback by Bug’s vehemence, “Okay, Bug. I won’t.” Bug relaxed minutely, “But you get to explain to Garret why we’re missing a body.”  
Bug smiled, “What body.”  
Jordan looked at Bug, puzzled, “Umm…One, Mr. Duncan Macleod.”  
Bug shook his head, ”Never heard of him.”  
“Bug…”  
Jordan watched as Bug smiled and walked away with a file in his hand. Jordan sighed, “What the hell are Immortals, what am I going to do for a new lab coat, and why did my day just turn into an episode of the Twighlight Zone?” Shaking her head, Jordan walked back into the lab, feeling completely confused and not liking it one bit.


End file.
